Jaque
by MariSeverus
Summary: En medio de una cruenta guerra, se descubren los aliados y los enemigos. Son como los peones en el tablero. Se avanza, pero no se debe retroceder. Un hombre lucha por vengar a los suyos convirtiendose en aquello que mas odia y que ha jurado destruir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es otro Sevmione, conjuntamente hecho con, Sayuri Hasekura. La idea es de ambas, así que el crédito es para ambas. Esperamos que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling y de la historia, si aparece algún dato fehaciente. Está basado en la segunda guerra mundial

**_Jaque:  
_**  
"Cuando se está solo y las fuerzas militantes retroceden, no hay reina que valga"

* * *

Prefacio:

Severus Snape era un joven cualquiera. No era de una clase alta y casi siempre usaba ropa de segunda mano, pero tenía lo que muchos otros niños aspiraban tener a lo largo de su vida. El amor de una familia.

Su madre, era costurera. Se ganaba el pan realizando bordados y reparando ropajes dañados. Gente de alta alcurnia, le encargaban vestidos y reparaciones de trajes para fiestas y bailes de disfraces. Severus, solía ayudar mucho en casa y enroscaba los carretes de hilo para su madre, en tamaños, formas y colores. Su madre, era muy feliz.

Su padre por su parte, era poco trabajador. Sin embargo, tenía la edad adecuada para la milicia y su madre, vivía con ese constante temor. De hecho, su temor era quedar desamparada. Algunas veces, su esposo traía pan a la casa. Sin eso, seguramente todo se vendría abajo en un santiamén.

La vida de Snape, se consideraba promedio. Iba a la escuela del pueblo y casi no tenía amigos, pero eso no importaba. Solía recoger mascotas heridas y cuidarlas en su hogar. Cuidando un pequeño perrito blanco de ojos café, él, conoció a su primera amiga. Su madre, estaba muy feliz por eso.

Ella solía ser muy atenta y defenderlo, de los niños que le molestaban. Severus no solía discutir demasiado y ella, odiaba que él no se defendiera apropiadamente. Bueno, eran unos niños.

Muchas risas compartían, bañando al pequeño perrito y jugando con él. Salomé la criada de la familia, una joven que no tenía nada y había pedido asilo, solía jugar con ellos también. La vida de Snape, comenzaba a cambiar radicalmente y desde niño, comenzaba a sentir una atracción fatal por aquella niña de ojos esmeraldas.

Lily solía ser muy feliz. Una niña ejemplar, pese a que tampoco tenía mucho que ofrecer en cuanto a bienes y servicios. Sus padres, tenían el constante temor de que a ella y a su hermana, les sucediera algo. Los campos de concentración, estaban bastante cerca de las praderas, donde ellos solían vivir. La era de las guerras y el poder mundial, se acercaba muy pronto.

Petunia era muy recatada y no apreciaba la compañía de Snape. Le parecía que era sucio y desaliñado, así que casi siempre se aliaba a los niños y niñas, que se burlaban de él y de Lily. Su hermana, solía llorar cuando se burlaban de ella y Snape, lívido de rabia había soportado los golpes de su padre, por tener citaciones escolares. Solía golpear a los niños.

En la escuela eran muy poco sutiles, para impartir educación. Solían haber castigos. A Lily, como no leía muy bien, la halaban de su cabello largo. Severus, solía levantarse y exigir que dejaran de lastimarla. Con una regla, le daban en la muñeca.

Todo parecía ir bien en esos años. No hubo mayores cambios, más que una que otra visita de aquellos militares déspotas con un idioma, poco entendible para ellos. Por ende, su madre habría aprendido a hablarlo a medias, para evitar que se les detectara algo sospechoso. Todo estaba bien planificado, cuidadosamente estructurado. Y Severus por su parte, casi nunca estaba en casa cuando sucedía.

Lily y él, solían mirar las estrellas en el campo. Mientras su madre enfrentaba a la milicia, ellos estaban ocultos. Severus tenía mucho temor, pero eso no evitaba que mirase a aquella niña, que era como su sueño. Muy pronto, ella se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho. Siempre la protegería, aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ella.

Y muy pronto sucedió. Se vio obligado a cambiar. Estando su madre tejiendo y él cocinando, los militares entraron en la casa sin ningún aviso. El coronel, apagaba su cigarrillo en el suelo y miraba a su alrededor. Su madre soltó aquel carrete, cuando su pesada y fibrosa mano, enguantada en negro, la sostuvo por un brazo. Él, trató de hacer algo.

"¡A los campos de concentración!"

Aún podía recordar la sonrisa de su madre, cuando se despedía de él. Subieron las escaleras y despertaron a su ebrio padre, que dormía con una botella de whiskey encima. Adormilado y confuso, lo arrastraron escaleras abajo.

"Eres muy joven para ir a la milicia"- le escupió un alemán y él, le miró con rabia. Lo detuvieron, antes de que pudiera ir tras su madre.

- ¿De qué te va a servir ella?- preguntó, tratando de soltarse.

"Cocinará, curará enfermos" "Lo que sea"

- ¡Dejen ir a mi madre! ¡Déjenla ir!- gritó a todo pulmón. Sus ojos lloraban por sí solos, mientras se dejaba caer en la fría y hueca madera, que rechinaba, llena de dolor.

No supo más de ellos y desde entonces, el sol se apagó, cuando la puerta de su hogar se cerraba. Los padres de Lily supieron de ello y lo albergaron en su hogar. Lily trataba de ayudarle, pero Severus no atendía razones. Ya no estudiaba ni se divertía. El coronel, había matado a su mascota con una magnum, cuando trataba de morderlo. Todo estaba muerto ahora.

- Severus, ¿Estás despìerto?- sonreía Lily- Hora de la cena.

- Sí, enseguida bajo- sonreía él. Ya tenía unos dieciocho años de edad. Lily tenía dos años menos y bajaba las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Severus, la contemplaba. La amaba lo suficiente, como para fingirse feliz ante ella.

Ambos bajaron con una sonrisa y se sentaron a la mesa. La madre de Lily servía la comida, mientras Petunia y su padre, miraban un enorme atlas y su padre, le contaba sobre los viajes de magallanes y como la tierra era redonda.

Había comenzado la cena y todo parecía paz. Mientras cenaban, Severus escuchaba un ruido que muy pronto se convirtió en ensordecedor. Lo recordaba, ese ruído, él, lo recordaba. Era terrible, eran... eran... Era el inicio de la guerra.

- Severus- suspiraba Lily, ya en un momento presente, diferente- Te amo tanto.

- Yo también te amo...

- Vamos a casarnos, por favor- suspiraba ella, sosteniendo su mano. Severus apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y miraba el verduzco campo que pronto se tornaba gris, por el humo y el fugo pasado.

- ¿Casarnos?

- Antes de que ellos también te lleven. Por favor. No quiero perderte.

También la amaba, pero también temía casarse y ser llevado después a la milicia. De todas formas, Lily insistía y ya estaba lo suficientemente enamorado, como para desperdiciar el momento. Clandestinamente, ambos se casaban en la iglesia del pueblo. Dirigida por el cura Albus Dumbledore. Lily no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto, que eso contribuyó a lo demás. La primera relación sexual entre él y su esposa, fue muy especial. No estaba permitido tener relaciones sexuales antes del casamiento, pero para ella era lo mismo. Severus había sido muy suave y cuidadoso con ella. Siendo inexperta, temiendo desgarrarse y esos miles y tantos, tabués, había sido muy especial. Había terminado con ella, en un pastizal. Entre gemidos y cuerpos sudorosos, ella temblaba de felicidad. Se abrazaba a su desnudo y bien formado torso. A la palidéz de su piel y al refrescante aroma de su masculino cuerpo. Había sido el primero en llevarle al éxtasis con sólo mirarla. Con sólo, acariciar su cabello. Sobre su cadera, ella se mantenía y esparcía pequeños besos sobre su rostro.

Muy pronto, todo ese amor y aprecio de una u otra forma, dio paso a otras circunstancias. Lily Snape, estaba embarazada y su madre, estaba muy entusiasmada con el tema. Había comenzado a sentirse enferma y Severus, no entraba en sí mismo, al saberse padre. Todos los días iba al pueblo a traerle algu dulce a su esposa. A traerle alegrías.

Su madre la cuidaba y de vez en cuando, Severus pasaba horas, sentado a su lado. Sostenía su mano cuando ella, sentía los "calambres", llamados "Patadas del bebé". Con una sonrisa, solía acariciar y canturrearle a su hijo, para que dejara tranquila a su madre. A la luz de las velas rojizas, ellos compartían besos y caricias.

Lynderck Snape, sería un hermoso niño, sin duda alguna. Él estaba muy feliz con que su legado, fuera transmitido en el rostro de un pequeño varón. para Lily sería una hermosa niña de nombre Adelia. Bien, no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

No hizo falta. A su octavo mes de gestación, Severus, volvía a escuchar ese ruido terrible, No tenía nada que ver con la guerra, sino con pasos. Botas negras, muchas. La segunda guerra mundial estaba en plena gestación.

Entraron como animales y arrastraron a todo hombre y mujer que vieron. Severus, no estaba en casa, trabajaba. Sonriente, caminaba hacia su hogar con un ramo de flores para su esposa y al ver la puerta entre abierta, corrió hasta su hogar. Era lo que más temía revivir y al ver que su esposa no estaba, y que había sangre en la cama, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse caer por segunda vez. Lloraba de dolor, al observar lo que habían hecho. Las rosas se quedaban en el suelo. Debía detenerlos.

Corrió por los largos pastizales que comenzaban a quemarse. Se vio circundado por el fuego y el humo y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para poder seguir. Más adelante, estaba Albus Dumbledore quien llamaba con las manos a los moradores del pueblo, para que se introdujeran en la iglesia. Los tanques de guerra, las milicias armadas y las caballerías de reconocimiento, llegaban muy pronto.

- ¡Albus, mi esposa! ¡Mi mujer...! ¡Se la han llevado!- dijo, ronco y sin voz. Albus le halaba por el saco grueso y negro y lo introducía en la iglesia. Cerraba las puertas con su ayuda y se daba la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Se llevaron a Lily?- preguntó sin poderlo creer- ¡Estaba embarazada!

- La arrastraron seguramente. Había sangre en nuestra cama. ¡Le han hecho daño! ¡Necesito hallarla!

- No puedes, te matarán y más si...- dijo y se silenció al oír las ametralladoras y a un niño llorar- ¡Matarán a cada ser que se les resista! ¡Te matarán antes de que...!

- Seguro la mataron a ella ¡Seguro la..!- dijo y perdió el valor para continuar.

- Yo te ayudaré, pero no hoy, no mañana. Tenemos que esperar...


	2. Chapter 2

Nos tardamos, pero volvimos. Tarde, pero seguro. Esperamos que les guste. Saludos de MariSeverus y Sayuri Hasekura.

M&S

**_Jaque:  
_**  
"No importará mucho si el tablero es blanco o negro. A la mirada de una bala, todos tienen el mismo nombre y color"

* * *

Se revolcaba en un andrajoso y raído colchón. Estaba inmundo, su rostro lleno de polvo y de lágrimas ya secas. Su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos largos y las sábanas caían, mientras las pateaba con esos dichosos espasmos. Revivía ese momento una y otra vez. Aquel tortuoso momento, cuando las flores caían al suelo y el cuerpo de su mujer ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Ni el de su mujer, ni el de su hijo.

La casa estaba en ruinas. Las ardientes brazas del fuego, la consumían con voracidad. Sus piernas lo llevaron al suelo, incapaz de moverse ni un sólo centímetro. Sus dulces cabellos, su nívea piel... Ella corría y se alejaba de él. ¡No podía detenerla! ¡Esos malditos hombres la tenían entre sus brazos! ¡Esos malditos hombres hacían de ella su juguete, se la llevaban para siempre!

Soltó un gemido agudo y se llevó la mano hasta su brazo izquierdo. Se había herido de tanto arañarse inconscientemente el mismo. Sus dientes le dolían de tanto apretarlos. Abrió los ojos, desesperado, esperando que esa realidad no fuese la suya. Gritó y las lágrimas corrieron por su propia cuenta. Se abrazó a la almohada, creyendo que podría ser ella que le susurraba palabras de calma. Pero no, solo era Albus Dumbledore, que lo miraba con muchísimo pesar.

Quiso hablarle, quiso tocar su hombro, pero supo que aquel hombre moría más y más lento. En un último intento de respirar, aquel hombre se había dado la vuelta para mirar a quién a su lado estuvo siempre y estaría. Era Albus Dumbledore.

- Severus... Cálmate, todo está bien.

- ¡No, nada está bien!- gritó aquel hombre como energúmeno. Se levantó violentamente, llevándose consigo la cruz y la virgen que estaban en la mesilla de noche a su lado. Sostuvo al anciano por las solapas de su sotana y alienado escupía saliva. Estaba desarmado, sufriendo por las tortura de su niñez- ¡Quiero morir Albus, mátame por amor a cristo!

- Cristo nunca te vería morir, por que te ama- refirió el anciano, apartando sus manos con las suyas, ancianas y temblorosas. Severus, con ese comentario, pareció recobrar la razón. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

- La amaba, la amaba tanto que...- había alzado su cabeza, de una forma demoníaca, tal vez- ¡La amaba hasta el punto, de que era capaz de morir por ella! ¡Debo morir por ella! ¡No debí dejarla sola en casa!

- Estaba embarazada. Trajinar, no le hubiera hecho bien.

- ¡Era mi mujer, Albus! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ella era mi maldita mujer...!- sollozó y la cama, poco lo soportó.

- Escucha... Hay alguien que puede ayudarte. No sé, si la encontrarás y debes entender que puede que eso no suceda- a los oídos de Snape, eso sonó como un zumbido lento y suave. Las palabras llegaban lentamente y se fundían en el ácido de su estómago- Si lo que quieres...

- Sí, vengarme... Vengaré a mi esposa y asesinaré a todos esos malditos infelices, que han de hacer con otros lo que hicieron conmigo- olía a alcohol, a suciedades y el aspecto de su rostro, exudaba rancidez. Ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a la virgen que se había quebrado en el suelo. Por una lágrima, así como la virgen derramó por su hijo. Por el llanto de una madre, por el sufrimiento de la mujer. Por que aún en el campo, se podían escuchar los lamentos de aquellos que la luz no volvieron a ver.

- Mañana a las seis en punto de la tarde. Mira bien tu reloj, solo es una oportunidad.

- ¿Quién es, cómo se llama?

- Eso, él te lo dirá. Le gusta el sigilo, no ser reconocido. Y así serás, a su debido momento, hijo- el anciano se iba, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas- descansa muchacho. Será un día largo.

Severus ladeaba la cabeza con pesar, cuando aún la voz y el nombre de su esposa estaban en su mente. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que la llorara nuevamente. Antes de que mordiera sus nudillos hasta hacerse sangre y la mirara caer. La sangre de su cama, seguramente le habían hecho perder a su hijo. ¡Los mataría si los tuviese enfrente, seguramente! Con un suspiro, cuando más aliento no tenía y sus lágrimas se secaban, inundando su negruzco rostro, se quedaba dormido bajo la luz de una rojiza vela. Pudo creer que quién acariciaba su cabello, era su mujer, a su lado. Pero solo era el viento, en una ventana mal cerrada.

La mañana, se sintió igual que la noche. Severus pasaba horas enteras sin comer, sin dormir y solo lloraba, lleno de rabia. Albus Dumbledore, estaba en el altar, entregándole los alimentos a los damnificados. Severus caminaba hacia el altar y juntaba sus manos en cruz para alabar a su dios que a su mujer, le había quitado. Se sentó en un banquillo y miró con una expresión de soslayo, como una pobre anciana tenía cuatro nietos y la comida no alcanzaba sino para dos. Como compartía la suya con aquellos niños que estaban ávidos, por alimentarse. Ella moriría pronto, afirmaba. Eso lo devastaba más aún.

- Traeré más comida.

- ¿Te volviste loco?- preguntó Albus- Sé que quieres destruirlos, aunque no apruebe la violencia, pero eso es estúpido.

- Ellos necesitan comida y a ti no te la darán.

- La conseguiré de otra forma- aquel hombre en trajes negros y botas del mismo color, resonaba sus pisadas al moverse- ¡Severus, no acometas un suicidio!

- Hay un campo cercano, que podría proveernos de mucho alimento. Si se lo arrancamos primero.

No estaba muy lejos. En una pequeña pradera, siete militantes estaban reunidos alrededor de un tambor metálico. Quemaban ropa y juguetes diversos. Reían, mientras asaban salchichas sobre ese tambor. Snape, estaba oculto tras unos arbustos de follaje frondoso. Suspiraba, apretando sus manos. Se sentía como un leopardo, en busca de una gacela. Muy pronto, les robaría esa comida de la que tanto se jactaban y ellos ni sabrían, qué les había golpeado.

Se preparó para jactarse. Aunque había perdido agilidad, considerablemente, aquellas pobres personas merecían ese alimento más que ellos. Por la comida, no se peleaba. Tomó una pequeña piedrilla y la arrojó al casco de uno de los guardias. El hombre se levantó al sentir el impacto y Severus notó que tenía una gran ametralladora. Albus también, que le había seguido muy de cerca. Lo mejor, era arriesgarse por él que verlo morir como un imbécil.

- Disculpe joven...- suspiró Albus y Severus, observó con preocupación, como había ido tras él- ¿Podría ser tan amable, de brindarnos un poco de comida? Estamos escasos de alimento y...

- ¿Quieres alimento?- graznó el hombre en aquel asqueroso idioma que casi no se entendía- bueno, tómalo- dijo, sacando unos pedazos de pan. Albus había estirado sus manos con mucha calma y esperaba recibirlo. Sin embargo, el militar lo había dejado caer y suspiraba- ¡Oh, perdóname, se ha caído!- dijo, ante las risas de sus compañeros- ¡Y ups... se ha escupido en el pan! ¿Quieres más comida, anciano decrépito?- rugió el militar, escupiéndole en la cara. Albus sin embargo, se mantenía tranquilo. Severus, tenía la sangre caliente.

- ¡Déjalo!- demandó con voz potente, el militar le miró con una poblada ceja, arqueada.

- ¿Ahora jugamos a los soldaditos? ¿Vienes a darme órdenes?

- No está haciendo algo más, que pedir la comida que ustedes, no se están comiendo.

- ¿Ah, entonces, vienes con él? ¿Te crees el "Mesías"?- el hombre le había amenazado con la ametralladora- Dime mesías, ¿Vas a revivir el sábado por la tarde?

- ¡No!- exclamó Albus con un grito potente, de todas formas estaban decididos a aniquilarlo.

Mientras Severus pensaba en sus últimos segundos, una persona aparecía de la nada. Era bastante rápido y había cortado la cabeza de aquel militar con una navaja suiza. Los demás, lo buscaron entre los arbustos, pero ninguno lo vio. Solo, sintieron el frío de una bala en sus cuerpos. Aquel hombre, debía ser un veterano. Severus, alzó la cabeza cuando observó a un hombre en la colina. Su cabello era rubio y largas hebras, circundaban su perfilado rostro. Estaba vestido, con un largo traje marrón y zapatos negros. Bajó con mucha calma.

- Ah, Lucius Malfoy- dijo Albus, con un suspiro- has llegado más temprano.

- Bueno, me gusta ser puntual en cuanto a pedidos se trata. Las seis en punto, tenía una reunión muy importante y...- miró a Snape, que estaba exhausto, respirando agitadamente- no sé en qué estaba pensando este imbécil. Morir así.

- ¿A quién has llamado imbécil?

- Regla número uno de tu entrenamiento. No preguntes, no hables, no alces la cabeza a no ser que te lo digan- dijo, sacando un cigarrete y prendiéndolo con mucha calma- regla número dos, a veces debes olvidar la regla número uno.

- Severus, él es Lucius Malfoy. Es un viejo amigo, que creo que podrá ayudarte con tu cometido.

- Amigo mío, infiltrarse en la milicia no será fácil. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Casi pierdo a una querida amiga. Gracias a Albus, ella vive para contarlo. El camino será difícil, tortuoso y terrible. ¿Tienes una buena motivación para subsistirlo?

- Venganza. Secuestraron a mi esposa embarazada.

- Es suficiente- dijo, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro. Severus, le observó con cara de pocos amigos. Le daba mala espina- más de lo requerido. Eso sí, debes abandonar todo sentimentalismo en este proceso. Matarás a sangre fía y sangre fría, deberás tener cuando te maten. ¿Estás listo entonces? manos a la obra.

- Debes cuidarte mucho, Severus- suspiró el anciano, agachando la frente del hombre, para plantar un beso sobre la misma- rezaré todos los días por ti. Gracias por este alimento.

- Que dios no se coma tus plegarias, Albus- mencionó Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa- Pobre, cree que dios solucionará todo. Quizá dios, esté con los nazis ahora. Por cierto, ¿Qué tan bien remas?

Ambos, estaban en un bote por aguas oscuras y nubladas. Había una pequeña isla, apartada de la comarca dominada por los militares. Lucius parecía muy feliz de mostrarle sus dominios.

- La mejor parte, es que no encuentran los cadáveres- meditó Lucius. Snape no dijo nada y continuó remando- ¿has estado pasando hambre? Necesitas condición física.

Severus no dijo nada, en cuanto arribaron a aquella isla. Al mirar la pequeña casa, le recordó tanto a su esposa que sintió náuseas. Lucius, le miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Bienvenido, a mi fuerte.

- ¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?

- Amigo, yo soy un miembro oficial de la guardia Nazi. Lo que yo quiera, yo lo obtengo.

- Qué gran consuelo.

- Veamos- dijo Lucius, abriendo una enorme puerta de madera- Albus me escribió para que te entrenara, me escribió mientras tú dormías. Fue algo como: "Está desesperado, quiere vengarse" Eso querido amigo, son palabras mágicas. Acá o hacemos la política, o la política nos hace. Así de sencillo- dijo, sentándose en la silla de un escritorio de caoba y colocando sus pies sobre el mismo. Fumaba mientras hablaba y Snape, estaba frente a él con una mueca de desdeñosa- Los políticos son nuestras marionetas, las marionetas de nuestro líder. Ahora, hay dos cosas que no puedes olvidar- colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa. Severus, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Otras?

- Amigo, hay ¡miles de reglas! pero estas son de oro. Uno: nunca te enamores o tu carrera se puede hundir como la mierda. Dos: Nunca confíes en una mano enguantada en seda que te da la mano, por que te la dejará llena de mugre.

- ¿A qué debo hacer alusión a eso?- preguntó, mirando a Lucius, que danzaba por su oficina.

- A que, no importa qué tan gordo sea tu pez, no te confíes. Siempre tiene más espinas de las que parece.

Severus negó con la cabeza y Lucius, observó su gesto. Sonrió abiertamente y luego rió ante lo desesperado que era su aprendiz. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia él y le sonrió nuevamente, exhalando una enorme bocanada de humo.

- Ah, eres un hombre de acción. Veamos, qué tanto.

Lucius caminó hacia una especie de trampilla en el salón y quitó la alfombra. Snape, miró al hombre con cierta indecisión. Bien, Albus debía saber de qué estaba hablando. Lucius se inclinó y tomó el pomo de aquella trampilla. Miró a Snape.

- ¿Me ayudarías? Me gusta compartir mis bienes más preciados.

Severus asintió y se inclinó con mucha calma, para ayudarle. Entre los dos, abrieron aquella gruesa trampilla de madera y Lucius, con una linterna, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape.

- ¿Vienes?

Snape le siguió escaleras abajo y Lucius, encontró el interruptor de la luz. Severus, sintió un olor putrefacto y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Lucius, sonrió y continuó su camino.

- Esto amigo, es el olor del trofeo bien ganado.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Eran cuerpos y cuerpos de militares encerrados en ese lugar tan pequeño! Apenas le bastó mirar, para marearse terriblemente. Partes cortadas, desmembramientos a medio acabar. ¿Qué era todo eso?

- Gente como tú, como yo... Acá los echaban cuando los mataban. Aún con vida, para que murieran desangrados. Llenos de gusanos y ratas. ¿Sigues teniendo valor?

Snape no dijo nada y ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre, que parecía calmado, sin inmutarse. Suspiró y con una profunda inspiración, asintió silente. Lucius, asintió también.

- Muy bien, entonces al sol del alba comenzaremos nuestra práctica. Te transformaré en el mejor nazi jamás creado. Ya lo veremos. Ellos, no sabrán, qué les golpeó.

Snape se quedó solo en una habitación a oscuras. Trastabilló en busca de un baño. Estaba desesperado, sudoroso y sus manos estaban helándose conforme caminaba. Ese olor, seguía en su nariz y ese dolor de aquellas muecas de terror y de angustia, estaban grabadas en su mente. Se detuvo frente a un lavabo y vomitó. No podía sentirse débil, aunque sus manos temblaran. Aún así, vomitaba, su nariz sangraba. El mero pensamiento de que su esposa luciera de esa forma. Que fuese ella, uno de esos cadáveres. Apenas consiguió caminar y se arrojó en una cama blanda que había en aquella habitación. No sabía si estaba preparado, pero la venganza movía sus pies y su alma alimentaba sin comer. Era hora de pagar todo lo que habían despedazado con sus botas y sus ametralladoras. Iban a pagar y a rodar cabezas, aunque le disgustara verlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta vez, duramos menos en venir. Esperamos que les guste. Saludos de MariSeverus y Sayuri Hasekura.

M&S

**_Jaque:_****_  
_**  
_"El rey solo se puede mover un solo paso. Para todo lo demás, están sus peones. Que ellos, con ruidos sordos, golpeen el suelo con sus cabezas"_

* * *

No podía dormir, seguía revolcándose en una cama, que ya no era andrajosa. Lágrimas, el olor a cenizas en su cuello. Su esposa estaba al final del pasillo, pero por más que caminaba, no podía llegar a ella. Estaba desesperado, caminaba cada vez más rápido. Ella estaba allí, en el suelo, esperándolo. Cuando al fin pudo llegar, las llamas simplemente la rodearon. La chamuscaron, a ella y a su hijo. La piel se caía lentamente, en enormes tiras. La epidermis y su sangre, eran visibles, pero ellos nunca dejaron de sonreírle. Compartían un último beso, que quemaba sus labios. Algo estaba caliente sobre ellos, ¡Él también se quemaría! Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a Lucius Malfoy. Tenía un pie en una gruesa bota militar, sobre la cama y su fusil, apuntándole a la boca. El humo cálido, olía a cenizas y a muerte. Severus retrocedió, por instinto. Recordaba tanto, lo que había sucedido con su familia. Lucius rió socarronamente.

- ¿No esperabas dormir como un rey, cierto?

- No estaba durmiendo.

- Bueno, eso me quedó claro cuando escuché tus ruegos imperiosos. ¿Una mujer? Lo pude sentir. Ningún hombre que se preste, ruega por otro, a no ser que sea su hijo.

- Eso no te incumbe- le indicó Snape, sentándose en la cama y frotándose el rostro con las manos.

- Amigo, si harás eso cada vez que entrenemos, estarás derrotado- dijo, bajando el fusil y su pie, de la cama.

- No somos amigos.

- Bien dicho. Ahora- dijo, lanzándole su camisa, que estaba en una silla- Será mejor que te vistas, iremos a ver algo. Supongo que estamos en la era, donde la demostración vale mucho más que la teoría.

Snape lo observó salir y con parsimonia, se colocaba su camisa. Suspirando, miró el alba, miró al espejo a un lado de la habitación. Allí estaba ella, mirándole, sonriéndole. Con aquel hermoso vestido de flores que su madre había confeccionado, con aquel precioso bebé en su vientre. Nunca supo, si iba a ser niña o un pequeño niño. Sentía tanto odio, tanta rabia. Sí, todo eso era por ella. Al salir, Lucius ya estaba listo y le esperaba, con un cigarrete en la boca. Bocanadas de humo, rodearon a Snape en poco tiempo.

- Bien pequeña niña, es hora de irnos. ¿Preparado?

- ¿Pequeña niña?

- Me gusta usar la motivación. Andando.

Snape quiso preguntar el destino al que se dirigían, pero la regla número uno de Lucius, la recordó. No preguntar, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Lucius estaba muy calmado y seguía fumando. Severus, ladeó la cabeza mientras caminaban. Un bosque amurallado, un bosque de concreto. Niños apenas y podían jugar sin que los Nazis los arrestaran. Niños andrajosos, cuyas madres desde las ventanas, los llamaban para que regresaran. Niños y adultos mendigando por alimento. Uno de ellos, sostuvo un pie de Snape, uno de ellos imploraba por su caridad. Le dio todo lo que tenía, lo que cargaba en los bolsillos. Unas pocas monedas, que hicieron brillas el rostro de aquel pobre ciego, que estaba en las calles.

- Se lo quitarán en cuanto sepan que lo tiene.

- Sé que no se dejará. Nuestra gente no será estúpida por tanto tiempo.

- No es estúpida, solo tiene el filo del arma bajo su cuello.

El camino continuaba, se alejaban de la ciudad cada vez más. Ya era desesperante, sus pies se agotaban con extrema facilidad. Apenas había comido y su garganta estaba seca, pero eso no importaba, él seguiría. Lucius ladeaba la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreía. Sabía que su aprendiz era aún muy débil para poder sostenerse por su cuenta. Necesitaba más que unos cuantos golpes, para poder lograr su cometido. Se detuvo y Snape, distraído, casi chocaba con él. Sonrió y alzó sus manos en cruz.

- ¡He aquí, amigo mío, los dominios del señor todo poderoso! ¡El señor del infierno, acá recoge su sangre, recoge su comida!

Snape miró lo que estaba a su alrededor. Un enorme campo, con trenes yendo y viniendo. Montones de gente y de militares en torres, custodiando. Militares gritando y apilando a las personas en filas, según su tipo. Severus estaba pasmado y Lucius, sonrió levemente, al ver su rostro de confusión abnegado. Quiso ir más allá, pero Lucius haló su camisa y lo devolvió a su lugar. Con un quejido de frustración, solo se ocultaron entre piedras y él, señaló hacia el frente. Debía mirar, más no intervenir. No estaba escrito en ninguna parte, que la intervención mejoraría los sucesos.

Les gritaban en el idioma que él no lograba entender. Empujaban a las mujeres, mientras las bajaban de aquel tren. Los niños, se aferraban a sus madres, mientras que a los hombres, los enviaban en otro tren, destino sin conocer. Ancianos, hombres lisiados, niños y madres embarazadas, eran intercalados en filas. Iban en orden, creyentes o no. Protestantes y rosarios, rezando por la paz de sus almas. Un anciano que rezaba, perdió su rosario a golpes. Las cuentas hicieron un ruido terrible en los oídos de Snape. Era como si su esposa, perdiese sus aretes, su credo, su amor y este cayese como cuentas, al suelo.

- ¡Mamita!- lloraba un pequeño a lo lejos- ¡Mamita!

Aquella mujer iba a una ducha, aquella mujer lanzaba besos a su hijo. Ella se iba, aquellas duchas de gas, acababan con su vida en su santiamén. El grito desgarrador de aquella mujer, el nuevo orden estableciéndose lentamente, bajo las risas de aquellos hombres sin alma. No lo soportaba, no podía ver más de aquello.

- ¡Mamita!- gritaba aquel niño, cuando los militares pensaban hacer lo mismo con él. Un hombre trató de evitarlo, pero fue inútil. Lo golpearon, de él se burlaron y lo pisaron. Aquel niño, esa mañana, moría en el alegre campo de juegos.

- Como ves, no hay perdón de ningún tipo. Siempre se lo he dicho a Albus, pero nunca ha querido oírme. El perdón, no sirve.

Severus no contestó, estaba ensimismado en mirar a dos pequeños. Su madre sería la próxima, pero ellos ya estaban listos. La pequeña niña, era despiadadamente separada de su hermanito. Tenía apenas cinco años y estaba lista para ser sacrificada. Su madre, solo moría a llantos. No importaba la cámara, importaba que sus hijos, tuvieran que sufrirla.

- ¡Por favor, es muy pequeña! ¡No les creará problemas! ¡Son muy pequeños!

El militar no la escuchaba y ella, se devastaba de saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Con un suspiro suave, Severus sabía qué hacer. El militar estaba allí, él podía servir de algo. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, escapó de aquella muralla de piedras. A su pueblo, no le harían semejante maltrato. No, si él estaba para detenerlos. Corrió, como si fuese un animal en busca de su presa, nada lo detenía y de un golpe, aquel militar caía al suelo. Un golpe certero en la cabeza, un puñetazo le bastó. La ira de su pueblo, estaba en su mano.

- Vete- le dijo a la pequeña- ¡vete!- por supuesto, ella era muy pequeña para entenderlo. La apremió a correr, la empujaba con sus manos. Desesperado, Lucius, salió de su escondite. ¡Eso podía costarle la muerte! preparó su arma y en poco tiempo, con el aliento al cuello, llegó hasta él.

- Eso no se soluciona de esa forma. Para ellos, no hay más salida- dijo y alzó el arma, Severus quiso intervenir, pero era demasiado tarde. El sonido de la bala impactando con el cuerpo, los cuervos que se alejaban, en busca de su carroña.

- ¡Pero... ¿¡Qué has hecho!?!- gritó Snape como energúmeno, zarandeándolo- ¡Es que maldita sea, te has vuelto loco! ¡Era una niña! ¡Una niña! ¡Eres un maldito, eres una mierda!

- ¡No hay más salida! ¡La iban a encontrar y hacerle algo peor! ¡Para eso es que luchamos, para que niñas como ella no sufran esto! ¡Por la nueva generación!

- ¡Matarla no era la solución!- le gritó aquel hombre, sin evitar sentir dolor por eso. Sin poder evitar sentir las lágrimas. Esa, pudo haber sido su hija. Lucius, su verdugo.

- Cállate y vámonos, antes de que los Nazis sepan, que yo fui el que disparé. No sé por qué, pero aunque su arma diga que es Nazi, no le creen a nadie. ¡Muévete!

Lo arrastró a las afueras de aquel campo. Lo supuso, tener ideales solo haría el trabajo más difícil. Apenas podía respirar y Snape, se dejó caer en el suelo. En su cabeza se repetía el suceso, aquel ruido. Cerraba sus ojos al oírlo. No quería imaginar el dolor de la pequeña, su cadáver en el suelo. Soltó un quejido y se tapó los ojos con las manos. ¡Que dios se lo llevase, si tenía que volver a ver eso! ¡Le costaba a la carne, le costaba al corazón!

- ¿¡Para qué carajo te doy reglas, si te esmeras en arruinarlo todo una y otra vez!?- se quejó Lucius- ¡Maldita sea, mírame cuando hablo!- dijo, moviendo su cabeza para que le mirara, de forma violenta. Snape, solo estaba enfurecido- ¿¡Qué parte de "No hagas nada sin permiso y no intervengas, no entendiste!?

- ¡Es por eso que estamos así!- se quejó Snape- por tipos como tú.

- Ah claro, tipos como yo. ¡Es por eso que tu pueblo no sabe luchar! ¡Sienten demasiado y ni siquiera pueden matar a alguien sin pedirle disculpas a su cadáver!

- ¡No te atrevas!- le espetó Snape empujándolo. Lucius cayó al suelo- ¡No estás hablando con ellos, estás hablando conmigo!

- ¡A todos ellos los matarán con esos gases! ¡Todo aquel que no sirva, será desechado! ¡Tu mujer pudo sufrir de esa forma y quién sabe si no fue, algo peor! ¡Acostúmbrate!- gritó, levantándose- ¡Acostúmbrate!

Desde hacía unos años, Hermione Granger era una aclamada traductora, para el servicio de inteligencia. Al principio, solo había estudiado para ampliar sus conocimientos, pero en tiempos de guerra, eso venía siendo bastante útil. En el Londres actual, las cosas parecían ponerse álgidas. El gobierno central no deseaba intervenir directamente, pero el gobierno alemán, presionaba con una reunión a última hora en el centro. Las cosas estaban en su peor momento y la prensa, enloquecía con las primicias. Oficiales de alto mando del gabinete alemán, se reunían esa mañana, para discutir las tácticas a implementar.

Sin embargo, ella ese día, tenía una importante cena. Las traducciones en código de cada uno de los mensajes Nazis, estaban en su escritorio, junto a un café a medio terminar. Inglaterra, solía espiar y traducir a sus enemigos para evitar, que les engañaran tan fácilmente. Así era la diplomacia. Con un suspiro suave, estaba en la mesa, con su novio. El piloto joven de la RAF, con quién había estado saliendo desde hacía unos años. Bien, en tiempos de guerra, eran necesarias las felicidades. Aún así, ellos estaban distantes. Él al final de la mesa y ella, también. Con velas y manteles blancos, pero eso no servía mucho.

- ¿Has trabajado demasiado?- le preguntaba ella, sin saber qué tópico tocar. ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo, aparte de una guerra cruel y sin sentido?

- No demasiado. Aunque justo ahora, con todo esto, podría aumentar el trabajo. Supongo, que también te sucede.

- Solo no te arriesgues demasiado.

- Lo mismo debo decirte- dijo aquel, con pesar. Ellos siempre estaban callados, siempre estaban en sintonías diferentes. El trabajo, era un factor separatista.- Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte.

Ella alzó su cabeza y le miró con mucha calma. Sostenía su copa de champaña, quizá la iba a necesitar luego de esa noticia. Ron había soltado un pañuelo y la miró con mucho detalle. ¿Qué clase de noticia, podía él decirle? ¿Acaso podía ser algo tan malo, que pudiera empeorar todo eso que estaban viviendo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero casarme, quiero casarme contigo- dijo- me avergüenza decirlo, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que vivimos, las actuales, no es necesario.

- ¿De verdad, quieres casarte?- sonrió ella con mucha felicidad- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ron?

- Efectivamente, creo que ha quedado claro- le indicó, con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres tú, casarte conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo, de inmediato. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado- Por supuesto que deseo casarme contigo.


End file.
